1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to activating a device, and in particular, a method and apparatus for activating a device by controlling a power manager by identifying whether a lower layer of a communications protocol is linked.
2. Description of the Related Art
As networks are enhanced and all-internet protocol (all-IP) environments are provided, users utilize desired functions in a convergence environment among various apparatuses including a multimedia terminal (e.g. MP3 players), a personal computer (PC), electronic home appliances, and office apparatuses (e.g. printers).
In a convergence environment, if a user wants to utilize a function of a device (hereinafter referred to as a slave device) by using another device (hereinafter referred to as a master device) that is currently being used by the user, the user may directly turn on the slave device, communication-link the master device to the slave device, and then execute an application of the slave device.
For example, if a user listens to music being played by an MP3 player outside his or her home and upon returning home, wants to listen the music by using a home theater system, the user turns on the home theater system, links the MP3 player to be used by the home theater system to the home theater system, and then executes a music play application of the home theater system.
This process requires multiple user interventions, and the user needs to wait until procedures prior to the execution of the music play application are completely performed in the slave device.